Methods of analysing the effect of media broadcasts on public opinion are currently limited to simple and somewhat archaic methods, such as public opinion polls and the inferences of experienced academics.
These methods depend on a high volume of man hours for collation and analysis of data. Moreover, in the fast-paced world of TV and radio such methods have considerably lag, and often lead to inaccurate results.